nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes
by chicajamonXD
Summary: una mision, una tragedia, una fragil y corta distancia entre la vida y la muerte, ahora comprendia el error que habia cometido durante todos estos años, siempre la habia tenido... siempre la habia ignorado. "no esperes perderlo, para poder amarlo"
1. una mision

**nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes **

**cap 1: una mision**

En uno de los abundantes bosques del país de la niebla se encontraban cinco ninjas preparándose para lo que sería una de las misiones más arriesgadas de sus vidas, era una misión de rango S, consistía en recuperar unos pergaminos de suma importancia que habían sido robados, rescatar con vida a Okanaijichi una chica a la que tenían como rehén, había que acecinar a cualquier cosa que se movía en tu contra y ser cauteloso. Las cinco personas se encontraban en un claro, la zona era rocosa y por los alrededores habían muchos árboles, estaba oscureciendo y el cielo se llenaba poco a poco de crepúsculos, dando a entender así que pronto llegaría la noche.

-Muy bien – decía el sempai, Kakashi Hatake, logrando captar la atención de todos – nos separaremos de la siguiente manera… - abrió un mapa y lo coloco sobre el suelo – Naruto – el aludido levanto la cabeza con seriedad – tu y Sai irán por aquí – señalo con el índice un punto del mapa – ambos shinobis asintieron – ustedes eran por los pergaminos, por este camino seguramente habrán algunos ninjas , así que espero que sean cautelosos y traten de pasar desapercibidos, los ninjas de aquí son fuertes, no los podemos menospreciar, de cualquier forma…si hay que pelear…. No duden en hacer lo que sea necesario – Sai y Naruto volvieron a asentir esta vez con un claro y fuerte "hai" – Yamato… tu iras por el este, en esta dirección – volvió a apuntar en el mapa – tú te encargaras de rescatar a Okanaijichi con vida del cuartel enemigo, espero que no hayan contratiempos – Kakashi levanto la vista – de todas maneras tú sabrás que hacer – el poseedor del jutsu de madera asintió con la cabeza – y Sakura… - la aludida se preparo para recibir sus instrucciones – tu y yo iremos por aquí… trataremos de reunir información sobre los planes del enemigo… - el peliplata se puso en pie, con una kunai corto la punta de un dedo para que sangrara, izo los respectivos sellos y al instante sus fieles perros aparecieron envueltos en una voluta de humo – chicos – dijo el copy-ninja con tono autoritario haciendo que los perros prestaran atención – tu – apunto a uno de los canes – iras con Naruto y Sai, así ,os alertaras cuando hallan enemigos cerca

-"guau" – asintió el perro reuniéndose con los shinobis

-y tu – apunto a otro can – iras con Yamato – el perro asintió y se fue con el ninja indicado – ve y sigue este rastro – le acercó un pañuelo para que lo olfateara – los demás… dispérsense por el lugar y avísennos de cualquier anomalía – los perros restantes asintieron y casi al instante desaparecieron, el peliplata respiro hondo "bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás" pensó, se acerco a sus compañeros y les entrego unos pequeños radio comunicadores – tengan, nos mantendremos comunicados con esto… ahora… pongamos el plan en marcha

-hai – dijeron Naruto, Sai y Yamato al unísono y se fueron saltando de árbol en árbol, Sakura y Kakashi se quedaron viendo por un momento como sus compañeros partían a la batalla y poco a poco desaparecían en el bosque

-buena suerte – susurro el peliplata – Sakura… es hora de irnos – dio unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo en seco notando que su compañera no lo seguía, se giro para poder verla - ¿Sakura? – la chica estaba de pie, inmóvil, cabizbaja y… podía jurar que estaba… ¿temblando? – Sakura ¿Qué tienes? – la pelirosa alzo la vista, abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra alguna - Sakura ¿tienes miedo, verdad? – dijo acercándose a ella, quien había bajado su cabeza nuevamente y asentía lentamente

-n-no puedo evitarlo s-sé que es una misión importante y sé que un ninja no debe mostrar sus sentimientos pero…

-Sakura – el peliplata poso una mano en el hombro de la chica – no eres la única que tienes miedo, todos tememos siempre que algo malo pase – la kunoichi levanto la vista para encontrarse con el ojito feliz de su exsensei – pero nada malo va a pasar, te lo prometo, cuando acabe esta misión iremos a casa y todo volverá a la normalidad, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo – Sakura permanecía inexpresiva – es más, cuando regresemos… te… invitare…. Un ramen en ichiraku… si eso es, te invitare un ramen, ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás de acuerdo? – una pequeña sonrisa se poso en el rostro de la pelirosa

-de acuerdo – dijo sonriendo

-muy bien, asi me gusta – dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a la kunoichi - pero por ahora debemos enfocarnos en la misión… y dudar o temer es un lujo que no podemos darnos ahora – dijo con un tono de voz más serio – yo tampoco quiero que nada malo te pase asi que tienes que estar alerta ¿ok?

-hai

-bien, ahora en marcha… - Kakashi comenzaba a irse, Sakura dio una mirada por donde antes se habían ido sus compañeros sonrió y siguió a su exsensei

Ambos ninjas comenzaron a saltar por los arboles, la pelirosa estaba nerviosa, aun después de las palaras que le había dedicado Kakashi _**"kyyyaaa, ¿por qué demonios todo lo malo o peligroso nos pasa siempre justo a nosotros?" **_pensaba mientras saltaba de rama en rama _**"tranquila, Sakura, tranquila, si quieres ese ramen tendrás que ganártelo. Asi con algo de suerte lograremos ver su rostro, chaaaa" **_gritaba su inner

Poco a poco la noche caía sobre el bosque, iluminado por la luz de una magnifica luna llena, una que sería perfecta para una ocasión romántica, si no fuese por las enormes nubes oscuras a su alrededor que anunciaban la pronta venida de una fuerte tormenta. Sakura y Kakashi se habían detenido en algunas ramas, no habían encontrado a nadie en su camino, cosa que parecía muy extraña

-Naruto, Sai, díganme cuan es su estado – pedía el copy-ninja

-no ha habido muchos contratiempos Kakashi-sempai, todo ha salido bien ya tenemos uno de los pergaminos y… - se podía oír la voz de Sai, salir del aparato – unos cuantos ninjas nos dieron algo de pelea pero nada de qué preocuparse, ahora vamos por el otro pergamino

-entendido, ¿sabes algo sobre Yamato?

-intentamos comunicarnos con él hace una hora, pero fue en vano, al parecer su comunicador se haberío

-diablos… bueno, no importa, de seguro está bien, si saben algo de él repórtenlo de inmediato ¿entendido?

-hai – ambos shinobis apagaron sus comunicadores

-qué extraño – decía el peliplata llevándose una mano al mentón

-¿sucede algo Kakashi-sensei?

-es que me parece extraño que Sai y Naruto hayan conseguido uno de os pergaminos sin que muchos ninjas se opusieran… en cuanto a Yamato no sabemos nada… y nosotros…

-no hemos encontrado a ningún ninja… lo que significa… que están tramando algo… ¿no es así?

-así es, y sea lo que sea no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados hasta desc… - el peliplata paró en seco y se quedo totalmente inmóvil

-¿Kakashi-sens…

-sssssss – la silencio el otro – creo que escuche algo – la kunoichi agudizó los sentidos y se coloco en posición de ataque, lista para cualquier emboscada –viene de allá – dijo apuntando un lugar entre los muchos árboles – vamos – la ojiverde trago saliva y siguió de cerca al peliplata hasta llegar a un claro donde habían unos cuantos ninjas que parecían estar planeando algo

-son ellos – Sakura abrió un poco los ojos por el asombro y no pudo evitar asustarse de nuevo, llevándose las manos a la boca, cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar lentamente tratando de tranquilizarse

-Sakura… tranquila – la chica abrió los ojos y miro a su sensei, quien la miraba con su ojito feliz – no hay por qué asustarse, mientras nos mantengamos a distancia, tengamos los niveles de chakra bajos y no hagamos ruido, estaremos bien – la pelirosa asintió lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa – solo tenemos que reunir la información suficiente y nos iremos, eso será todo – se acerco un poco más a la kunoichi y coloco una mano en su mentón, haciendo que se ruborizara un poco – además tenemos una cita ¿recuerdas? No podemos cancelarla – ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos minutos, olvidando por completo que estaban en medio de una importante misión

-baya, baya, baya, pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – una vos sonó por detrás de ellos, ambos ninjas de la aldea de la hoja rápidamente se colocaron en posición de ataque - ¿acaso no deberían dejar sus cursilerías para después? – Kakashi miro hacia donde se encontraban antes los demás ninjas enemigos, ya no había nadie allí, abrió los ojos con asombro "_¿Cómo demonios fui tan tonto como para no darme cuenta?"_

-una trampa

-asi es guapo, ya veo que no eres tan tonto como los demás… - Sakura y Kakashi abrieron los ojos como platos "_¿Cómo que los demás?" _

-Naruto – dijo Sakura por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo

-no te preocupes Sakura ellos saben defenderse – trataba de calmarla el peliplata

-¿a si?... yo no estaría tan seguro de eso – dijo imitando la voz de Sai, Sakura y Kakashi se sorprendieron aun mas – ahora veamos si ustedes si saben defenderse – la kunoichi enemiga lanzo unos cuantos kunais y shurikens contra Sakura, esta los esquivo fácilmente y contraataco lanzando dos kunais que casi dan en el blanco – hm nada mal, para ser tan solo una niñita tonta, pero apuesto a que no te esperabas esto

-Sakura cuidado – grito Kakashi pero dos ninjas se atravesaron en su camino atacándolo y deteniéndolo, los shurikens que la chica había lanzado contra Sakura se devolvían en el aire y volvían a atacarla, la pelirosa dio un salto alto y logro esquivarlos por poco, pero las armas volvían tras ella, la chica frunció el seño y lanzo unas cuantas kunais contras los shurikens que la seguían, estos cayeron al suelo

-muy bien, conque quieres jugar ¿eh? – una sonrisa malvada se formo en os labios de Yaiko (la kunoichi enemiga) al tiempo que hacía unos sellos con las manos haciendo que los shurikens que habían caído en el piso cerca de Sakura explotaran

-Sakura – grito Kakashi otra vez mientras mantenía una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con los dos shinobis a la vez, uno de ellos tenía una espada grande y el otro un par de cadenas algo extrañas las cuales lanzo contra Kakashi, el peliplata las esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, aprovecho el tiempo para remover su banda protectora y dejar ver su ojo carmín, los enemigos parecieron asombrarse un poco

-con que tu eres el legendario ¿sharingan-kakashi? Ja, esperaba realmente algo mas… no lo sé… ¿impresionante?

-a ¿quieres ver algo impresionante? – izo unos sellos e instantáneamente su chakra comenzó a acumularse en su mano derecha, los enemigos abrieron los ojos con asombro – Shidori – grito mientras corría hacia los dos shinobis

-no dejes que te alcance – grito uno de ellos mientras esquivaba el ataque de Kakashi

Saura miro su brazo, tenía unas cuantas quemaduras, pero nada grave por suerte

-tendrás que hacer un poco más que eso si quieres vencerme – dijo corriendo en dirección a Yaiko con los puños preparados

-yo digo lo mismo – Yaiko daba saltos hacia atrás esquivando los puñetazos de la pelirosa, izo unos sellos con las manos y arrojo una extraña bola de kunais hacia Sakura al tiempo que desaparecía del lugar, la oji

verde se detuvo en seco y observo la extraña arma que le habían arrojado, luego abrió los ojos como platos y dio un salto hacia atrás, la bola exploto, lanzando los afilados cuchillos a todas partes, haciendo que se clavaran en los arboles, el piso y cualquier otra cosa que estuviese cerca, Sakura detuvo algunos pero también recibió varias heridas de los que no logro esquivar a tiempo y cayó en el suelo con múltiples rasguños y cortadas, una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro

-veo que no eres tan ruda después de todo hm – Yaiko estaba de pie en frente de la pelirosa con una sonrisa victoriosa y malvada dibujada en su cara, Sakura abrió los ojos con asombro y terror

-t-tu – pronuncio con odio, Yaiko rio de lado bajando un poco la cabeza

-hm, decepcionante, muy decepcionante, realmente esperaba divertirme un rato mas contigo – levanto la vista hacia la ojiverde amenazadoramente – pero veo que no será así – dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a la pelirosa y sacaba una daga de su porta kunais y lo apuntaba hacia la chica, Sakura comenzó a asustarse

Kakashi corría tras sus rivales tratando de golearlos con el Shidori, pero por alguna extraña razón no conseguía dar en el lanco, sentía que sus movimientos eran lentos y sus enemigos lo esquivaban con facilidad

-veo que no estás muy concentrado Hatake – dijo el ninja mientras esquivaba un puñetazo, Kakashi frunció el seño y con un rápido movimiento logro darle, este al resivri el impacto instantáneamente se disolvió en agua, el peliplata abrió los ojos con asombro

-un clon

-muy lento – el ninja verdadero apareció a su lado estampándole una patada al ninja-copia justo en el estomago, este ahogo un pequeño gemido de dolor y rápidamente tomo la pierna de su rival haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y girar en el aire

-maldito – rito el shinobi al caer en el suelo bocabajo, el peliplata aprovecho el momento antes de que el enemigo se levantara, saco unas kunais y se las clavo en la espalda – aaaaaaarrrg – grito de dolor mientras un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su boca

-lo siento, pero el lento fuiste tu – dijo el portador del sharingan aun apoyado en la espalda del shinobi enemigo

-maldito – grito el otro ninja rival mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia Kakashi al tiempo que empuñaba su gran espada, el peliplata reacciono rápidamente esquivando el ataque y lanzando unas cuantas kunais, izo los respectivos sellos y su chakra volvió a reunirse en su mano…

La kunoichi se acerco a Sakura, la tomo bruscamente del cabello y acerco la daga a su garganta

-hoy morirás – susurro cerca de su oído al tiempo que hacia presión con el afilado cuchillo, Sakura trago saliva y cerró los ojos, no podía moverse su cuerpo no respondía, la situación empezaba a ponerse seria, tenía que hacer algo, o sino moriría como una tonta, pero… ¿Qué hacer?...

* * *

**y aqui estoy de vuelta con otro kakasaku, este sera un tema algo mas... tragico voy a ver que tal me va con este genero espero que les guste y dejen reviews porfa**

**necesito saber su opinion XD**


	2. una tragedia, entre la vida y la muerte

**nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes**

**una tragedia**

Kakashi mantenía una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el shinobi de la espada, solo podía mirar de reojo a las dos kunoichis y rogar a Kami para que Sakura hiciera algo "_vamos Sakura ¿por qué no haces nada? Muévete, no te quedes hay, has algo"_ pensaba desesperadamente el copy-ninja

-no te entretengas Hatake – gritaba el ninja rival al tiempo que atacaba desde el aire, el peliplata alzo la vista, frunció el seño, dio un salto alto y con una patada desarmó al shinobi, este veía con asombro como su espada iba a para lejos, volvió su vista hacia Kakashi y esquivo por poco el shidori que casi da contra él, dando un salto hacia atrás

-muy bien, muy bien, ya me tienes – decía el ninja rival con las manos alzadas dando a entender que se rendía… aparentemente – pero… ¿Qué hay de tu amiguita? – apunto con la cabeza a Sakura - ¿dejaras que muera? ¿o prefieres el éxito de tu misión? – una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en su rostro, Kakashi abrió los ojos con asombro, luego volvió a fruncir el seño y bajo la cabeza un poco al tiempo que respiraba hondo

-en el mundo ninja… aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria…

-exacto – aun sonreía

-pero… aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos… - levanto la vista – son peor que escoria – instantáneamente la sonrisa del ninja enemigo desapareció al tiempo que este abría los ojos como platos, con un rápido movimiento, el peliplata estampo el shidori en el estomago del ninja

-aaaaaaarrrrg – gritaba de dolor y escupía sangre por la boca a causa del impacto – m-maldito – fue lo que logro decir antes de morir y caer al piso dramáticamente con un golpe en seco

-¿última voluntad princesita? – decía Yaiko, Sakura solo le dedico una mirada asesina

-¿Qué tal si yo respondo por ella? – Kakashi apareció de repente a un costado de la kunoichi estampándole una patada y mandándola lejos – y creo que no hace falta traducir eso

Yaiko se incorporo hasta quedar sentada, se limpio un hilillo desangre de la boca con el dorso de su mano

-cof cof – tocia y escupía sangre – baya, pero que caballeroso – decía con sarcasmo

-entonces no me obligues a ser rudo – el peliplata saco una kunai y se coloco en posición de ataque, la kunoichi se puso de pie

-no abra necesidad, héroe, yo ya cumplí con mi misión… en cuanto a la de ustedes… no hace falta decir que fue un total fracaso o ¿si? – los puños del copy-ninja temblaban por la rabia, sus nudillos estaban blancos debido a la presión ejercida, nada lo hacía enojar más que una misión fallida, excepto quizás una cosa…. Que se lo restregaran en la cara, como ahora

-¿K-Kakashi-sensei? – la voz de Sakura se oía quebradiza y débil, pero aun asi logro captar la atención del peliplata

-Sakura

-jajaja ¿Qué no es tierno? – reía Yaiko, Hatake solo le dedico una mirada asesina – ya no hay nada que hacer guapo, tu amiguita ahora está bajo los efectos de un veneno especial, muy potente por cierto, ya no puedes hacer nada para salvarla, jajajaja – la kunoichi coloco sus manos formando un sello, Kakashi apretó la mandíbula con furia y arrojo la kunai que tenía en las manos en dirección a la chica, pero fue demasiado tarde, esta había desaparecido en una voluta de humo

-kuso – maldijo, luego abrió un poco los ojos recordando lo que Yaiko había dicho "¿_envenenada?"_ el peliplata se giro y camino rápido hasta donde estaba Sakura, con cuidado examino sus heridas, no parecía tener nada a simple vista, levanto la cabeza y miro a su alrededor en busca del arma portadora del veneno, la encontró, se puso de pie y camino hacia la susodicha, era una kunai, una extraña kunai, pero él la reconoció de inmediato, pues había visto ese tipo de kunais en otras ocasiones, abrió los ojos como platos "_es cierto"_ pensó, arrojo el arma al piso con furia y volvió a donde estaba la chica para volver a examinarla

-Sakura, ¿Sakura estas bien? ¿Me escuchas? – la pelirosa abrió los ojos lentamente

-s-si – logro responder sin mucho animo

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-me, me duele – una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro

-tranquila Sakura, tranquila, todo estará bien, no te agites

-d-duele, duele mucho - la kunoichi serró los ojos y una lagrima salió inconscientemente de ellos – Kakashi-sensei n-no quiero morir

-no, no digas eso Sakura, nada malo va a pasar, yo te lo prometo ¿recuerdas? – trataba de animarla aun sabiendo que ya era inútil tal promesa

Una gota de agua proveniente del cielo cayó en la frente de la chica, el peliplata miro hacia arriba y otra más cayó en la suya, la lluvia se hacía presente y las abundantes y oscuras nubes ocultaban por completo la luna

-debemos irnos – Kakashi tomo a Sakura cuidadosamente en sus brazos haciendo que la cabeza de la chica se apoyara en el fornido pecho – Sakura, hagas lo que hagas no te quedes dormida, trata de mantenerte despierta – decía mientras se echaba a andar ¿hacia dónde? Bien, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero tenían que encontrar un lugar en donde refugiarse de la lluvia

El jounin peliplata saltaba de rama en rama con la kunoichi en brazos, de vez en cuando le decía cosas para animarla, o al menos para comprobar que siguiera despierta

-¿aun sigues despierta? – Podía sentir como la chica asentía levemente – bien, solo resiste un poco más, no te vayas a dormir ¿me oyes? No te duermas, recuerda que tenemos una cita pendiente, no podemos cancelarla – Kakashi se detuvo en seco sobre una rama para examinar el lugar, a lo lejos pudo visualizar lo que parecía ser una cueva, bueno, al menos era un peso que se quitaba de encima, lo último que quería estando en tales condiciones era pescar un resfriado – tranquila, ya estamos serse, solo resiste y no te duermas – decía al tiempo que volvía a saltar de árbol en árbol

La lluvia caía mas reciamente y era complicado mantener el equilibrio al pisar las ramas mohosas de los arboles, mas aun si se llevaba a alguien en brazos y no había mucha luz, por suerte los constantes relámpagos iluminaban el lugar enseñando el camino. Sakura se estremecía y temblaba por el frio y el dolor

-resiste, solo un poco más, resiste – era un ninja, si, pero no podía evitar asustarse o sentir miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, había entrenado para no mostrar sus sentimientos en el campo de batalla, cierto, pero antes que un ninja, era un ser humano y como tal no podía evitar asustarse aunque fuera un poco, en cuanto a los múltiples entrenamientos por enfrentar este tipo de situaciones… bueno… una cosa era un simulacro y la otra era la realidad y cuando se está en la realidad cada minuto cuenta, cada minuto puede ser de vital importancia, en un momento puedes estar vivito y coleando y al siguiente… quizás… ya no…

**

* * *

**

ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE

Por fin ambos llegaron a la cueva, ahora había que rogar a Kami por que no hubiese enemigos allí dentro. El peliplata entro con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, asomo la cabeza y hecho una mirada, no había nadie por suerte, pero no había que confiarse, camino un poco más adentro, nada, el copy-ninja respiro hondo "_bien, tendremos que aguardar aquí" _coloco a la kunoichi en el suelo con cuidado_, _esta estaba con los ojos serrados, Kakashi acarició una de sus mejillas y acomodo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja

-Sakura, ya llegamos despierta – dijo con un tono de vos suave, la chica no respondió - ¿Sakura? – su tono era un poco mas alarmado – Sakura responde – la zarandeaba con cuidado, comenzaba a asustarse en serio, la chica no abría los ojos – Sakura despierta – su voz ahora era fuerte y un tanto desesperad, rápidamente verificó los signos vitales de la kunoichi, se calmo un poco al comprobar que la pelirosa seguía con vida, pero en lo que parecía ser un estado de coma aparentemente, pues no despertaba, el alivio del peliplata no duro por mucho, el que Sakura estuviese en ese estado no era bueno, el veneno era potent5e pero actuaba con lentitud, provocando que sus víctimas tuvieran una muerte mas lente y dolorosa, Kakashi se quito los guantes y coloco una mano en la frente de la chica, no tenía fiebre, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba empapado y frio, el peliplata se quito el chaleco verde que usaban habitualmente los jounin y con él cubrió un poco a la kunoichi, seguidamente izo unos cuantos sellos y un chakra verde comenzó a salir de sus manos, no estaba seguro si con eso Sakura sanaría, pero al menos había que intentarlo

La lluvia era recia y los truenos y relámpagos iluminaban el lugar a cada cinco minutos, el poseedor del sharingan no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese…

-vamos Sakura, tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que despertar, no te puedes rendir, no me puedes dejar solo… – el chakra seguía saliendo de sus manos, esforzándose por curar a la kunoichi - vamos, tu eres la chica mas fuerte e inteligente que eh conocido no puedes morir, tienes que dar la pelea, tienes que… - su voz comenzaba a debilitarse _"no, tengo que ser fuerte" _respiro hondo y trago saliva – Sakura, el ramen ¿recuerdas? Yo te invite un ramen, no me vas a rechazar la oferta o ¿si? Jejeje – reía nerviosamente, como si temiera la respuesta a eso… y la verdad… la temía

-vamos Sakura, despierta, no me hagas esto, no me hagas perderte… yo… yo te quiero – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos y una lagrima de frustración rodo por su mejilla al tiempo que se desconcentraba e interrumpía en flujo de chakra – maldita sea – grito, y con el puño serrado le dio al piso logrando que este se cuarteara un poco, con los ojos aun serrados, apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula y trataba de auto controlarse, casi nunca perdía el control, mucho menos lloraba, esta sin duda era una situación muy dura. ¿Qué diablos había pasado con sus amigos? ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido sus canes? – aaaaaaarg – gritaba con desespero _"ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarla"_ recordar eso era toda una tortura y el tener en cuenta que no sabía mucho sobre jutsus médicos no ayudaba "_maldita sea la hora en que me asignaron esta misión, maldito sea al momento en que pensé que separarnos fuera una buena idea, maldito el instante en que todo salió mal…" _estaba totalmente devastado, ya no sabía qué hacer o pensar

Dejo de divagar en sus pensamientos el notar que Sakura se movía, lentamente, pero lo hacía y eso era bueno

-¿Sakura? – rápidamente Kakashi se incorporo y se acerco hasta donde estaba la pelirosa – Sakura, si me escuchas di algo, lo que sea – la kunoichi solo logro murmurar unos cuantos balbuceos, seguía semiinconsciente con los ojos cerrados, pero eso fue más que suficiente para el jounin peliplata quien sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo con cuidado a Sakura y la acomodo en su regazo para brindarle calor, pues estaba helada, izo los respectivos sellos y el chakra verde volvía a salir de sus manos

O el jutsu medico estaba funcionando o maldecir tiene sus ventajas… eh…. No, más bien era lo primero

-eso es Sakura, eso es, sigue resistiendo y no te rindas, yo estoy aqui contigo y no te voy a dejar, un ramen fue lo que te prometí y un ramen es lo que tendrás…

**continuara...**

**por el ramen XD**

**un poco triste, lo se, pero en lo personal me gusto mucho este cap jejeje en el siguiente capitulo:**

**"ahora que me dio cuenta de que te quiero ¿por qué tengo que perderte?"**

**"siempre te tuve, siempre te ignore"**

**"nunca te dedique el tiempo suficiente, lo siento, en verdad lo siento y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho"**

**"ahora solo te pido una cosa... no te vayas... no me dejes..."**

**un comentario porfa**

**gracias por leer y saludos**


	3. una ultima esperanza

**nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes**

**capitulo 3: una ultima esperanza...**

La fuerte tormenta caía cada vez más recia, los imponentes truenos azotaban el lugar y hacían eco dentro de la cueva, el ambiente se llenaba de una espesa y fría neblina que amenazaba con dar hipotermia a cualquiera, las nubes cubrían por completo la luna y los relámpagos iluminaban de vez en cuando el lugar. Kakashi permanecía inmóvil, callado, concentrado en su labor, de sus manos aun salía ese característico chakra verde sin interrupción alguna, estaba cansado, si, sin duda estaba agotado, llevaba ya muchas horas sin dormir y había gastado mucho chakra, era demasiado, hasta para él, por dios era un ser humano necesitaba descansar, aunque fuese solo un… no, no podría, él no la abandonaría, no sería algo peor que una escoria, jamás, él siempre estaría ahí y no la dejaría hasta saber que estuviera bien…

_**Descuida Sakura, yo no te voy a dejar, siempre voy a estar aquí contigo, te prometí que todo saldría bien… y así será, no lo dudes jeje**_

El copy-ninja hundía su cabeza en la melena rosada de la chica, estaba tranquilo siempre y cuando escuchara latir su corazón, pero también estaba asustado, no quería perderla, no a ella, ella que fue su compañera de equipo todo este tiempo, ella que siempre cuido sus heridas, la misma chica a la que ese tal… niño bonito… Sasuke, rompió su corazón, esa… que había robado el suyo, definitivamente no quería perderla, al menos no de esta manera…

_**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que me doy cuenta de que te quiero, estoy en riesgo de perderte? No quiero, no quiero que te vayas y me dejes, no quiero que mueras y me hagas olvidarte, no por favor, no, resiste, resiste y sigue adelante, tu puedes, eres una chica fuerte y valiente, simplemente… no puedes morir, no aquí, no así, no ahora, por favor… no me hagas esto**_

Apretó un poco más a la kunoichi contra él, con un fuerte abrazo, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de un momento a otro, con tan solo recordar…

_**Sakura, se que nunca te preste la atención suficiente, se que siempre te dejaba para lo ultimo y que la mayoría de las veces te menospreciaba, fui un tonto al nunca haberme dado cuenta de la magnífica persona que eras y que siempre te tuve, sin embargo, siempre te ignore, lo sé, lo siento y ahora me arrepiento por eso, me arrepiento de haber sido tan siego y no haberme dado cuenta nunca de la gran persona que eras, que siempre estuviste a mi lado sin pedir nada a cambio, salvo… que llegara más temprano cierto, pero siempre fuiste una excelente amiga, perfecta compañera, que siempre estaba dispuesta a brindar su apoyo… y esas bolitas… ¿Cómo les llamabas? ¿Capsulas de soldado? Jeje bueno no importa….**_

Una tenue y ligera sonrisa apareció tras la máscara al recordar los viejos tiempos, esos que aun eran fácil vivirlos y decir "hoy fue un gran día" eran buenos tiempos entonces… bajo la mirada hacia la chica aun sonriendo, pero su poca felicidad se fue al verla en ese estado, verla así y saber que no podía hacer mucho para ayudarla le rompía el corazón, lentamente su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo hasta no quedar nada, salvo, una expresión de preocupación y tristeza…

_**Sakura, perdóname, perdóname por no haber estado hay para cuando más me necesitaste, por no haber estado hay para defenderte, por no haber estado hay para… siquiera apoyarte, perdóname, en serio, si yo pudiera… cambiar de lugar contigo… no lo dudaría, no quiero verte sufrir, no más, si algo te pasara… yo… nunca me lo perdonaría… y a decir verdad Tsunade-sama tampoco… **_

Abrió los ojos y miro hacia afuera, la lluvia caía sin piedad alguna y los truenos no cesaban, en algún lugar en medio de todo ese diluvio… estaban sus amigos…

_**Naruto, Sai, Yamato, ¿Dónde están? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Y los ninken? ¿Por qué no vienen? ¿Les habrá pasado algo? ¿Dónde demonios se abran metido?**_

Suspiro con resignación

_**Solo espero que se encuentren bien**_

Un agudo y punzante dolor llego a su estomago, obligándole a detener el flujo de chakra, el portador del sharingan se llevo las manos al estomago tratando de soportar el dolor…

_**Demonios, estoy llegando a mi limite, necesito descansar**_

Bajo la mirada hacia la kunoichi en su regazo

_**Pero… debo seguir, debo eliminar ese veneno por completo, debo…**_

El dolor volvió a invadir su cuerpo, obligándolo a curvarse un poco hacia adelante, era demasiado, había gastado mucho chakra luego de usar dos veces el shidori, además había gastado mucho también en el jutsu medico para Sakura… y el hecho de que tuviera el sharingan al descubierto no ayudaba mucho, pues había perdido su banda mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol

_**Si… tan solo pudiera… hacer algo más…**_

Dirigió su mirada a la chica

_**Sakura…**_

El peliplata se recostó de espaldas sobre la pared y serró los ojos, solo quería que esto acabara de una vez por todas, en estos momentos, una vida normal y aburrida como la que quería Shikamaru no parecía tan mala idea… al menos no tendría que tratar nunca con semejantes situaciones, abrió los ojos otra vez y miro hacia afuera, tenía que estar atento a cualquier cosa, miro a Sakura que aun seguía en sus piernas y tenía su chaleco puesto, Kakashi permaneció inexpresivo, solo acarició el rostro de la chica y acomodo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja

_**Te prometí… que si salíamos de esta vivos… te invitaría un ramen… ¿lo recuerdas?... yo si… y estoy dispuesto a cumplir con mi promesa… estoy dispuesto también… a que si resistes y despiertas… yo te voy a cuidar y no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase… y voy a estar siempre contigo… y no te voy a dejar sola, voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo que no estuve, de veras….**_

El peliplata se acercaba lentamente hacia la chica mientras le hablaba, con cuidado y suma delicadeza deposito un cálido y suave beso en su frente aun con la máscara puesta, antes de volver a enderezarse…

_**Solo te pido una cosa a cambio… no te vayas… no me dejes…. No te mueras…. Solo… resiste… resiste, que todo va a salir bien… te lo prometo…**_

Lentamente serró los ojos y se dispuso a escuchar la lluvia caer….

_**¿Los demás en Konoha tendrían idea de lo que estaba pasando? De seguro no**_

_**Y pienso que sería mejor así, Tsunade-sama me mataría si supiera que deje que algo le pasara a su… casi-hija… **_

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

-esta tormenta no me gusta – la quinta se frotaba la barbilla mientras veía la lluvia caer desde su ventana

-¿sucede algo tsunade-sama?

-a, shizune eres tú, no, no es nada, es solo que me preocupa… el equipo de Kakashi, es todo

-a, no se preocupe señora, ellos son el mejor equipo después de los ANBU por eso los mandamos a ellos

-lo sé, lo sé, sin embargo, presiento que algo anda mal – la rubia se giro sobre sus talones y le dedico una mirada de preocupación a su compañera - ¿crees que algo haya salido mal?

-no lo sé Tsunade-sama… aunque pensándolo bien ahora que lo dice… ya han durado bastante – contestaba la pelinegra mientras recogía una montaña de papeles firmados del escritorio – ¿por qué no manda refuerzos? – sugirió antes de salir por la puerta

-no, esperare un poco mas…

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_**Tanto entrenar… y en momentos así el estúpido entrenamiento no sirve de nada, solo… te quedas hay sentado y eres un inútil**_

El jounin se regañaba mentalmente, el tiempo que estampaba un puño contra el piso

_**Estúpida misión, maldita mala suerte, Kami… ¿por qué te desquitas conmigo?**_

Suspiro con resignación y se paso una mano por la desordenada cabellera

_**Si tan solo supiera qué hora es…**_

Pero era inútil, el tiempo pasaba, la lluvia aun seguía, el cansancio se hacía cada vez más grande, Sakura no despertaba, el punzante dolor se hacía cada vez más frecuente esto iba de mal en peor

Kakashi estaba cada vez más cansado y resentido, varias veces había tratado en vano de hacer contacto con sus desaparecidos compañeros a través de los radio-comunicadores, pero nada

_**Seguramente, loso se les habrán caído, eso es todo**_

O eso quería pensar, todo menos lo peor, era difícil pensar que de esa forma acabaría todo, no, no podía ser verdad, esto simplemente… no podía ser… esto estaba mal… muy mal…

El tiempo parecía infinito, cada minuto, cada segundo… era una eternidad, una dolorosa y triste eternidad para el pobre peliplata,

Había intentado volver a hacer el jutsu medico para seguir ayudando a Sakura, mala idea, el dolor se izo presente de nuevo impidiéndole seguir con su trabajo

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Alguien se hacerca

Son pasos apresurados, que no vienen muy lejos, Kakashi agudizo los sentidos, los pasos se acercan cada vez más, el peli plata comenzaba a alarmarse, con cuidado tomo una Kunay de su bolso y con un poco de dificultad intento colocársele pie, un agudo dolor llego desde su pierna, pero no le presto mucha atención

_**Los mas probable es que sean enemigos, si es así… sé que no estoy en condiciones para pelea… pero tengo que intentarlo de todos modos **_

Desde el interior de la cueva el poseedor del sharingan logro diferenciar tres sombras entre la lluvia

Kakashi dio un paso hacia adelante colocándose en posición de batalla, prefería ignorar el horrible dolor que le causaba seguir gastando chakra

Mala idea, como consecuencia del cansancio tomo una terrible jaqueca, todo su alrededor daba vueltas, el peliplata se llevo una mano a la cabeza tratando de calmarse, sin éxito alguno por cierto, perdió el equilibrio y todo se volvió negro

_**Demonios ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? ¿Por qué ahora? Eh gastado demasiado chakra**_

Le dedico una última mirada a la pelirosa, ahora que podía

_**Sakura… lo siento**_

Volvió su mirada nuevamente a la entrada de la cueva donde las tres sombras se acercaban, Kakashi estaba de rodillas en el suelo aun con la kunay en las manos, kunay que decidió arrojar como último recurso, aunque no sirvió de nada, los ninjas recién llegados la detuvieron sin mucho esfuerzo

_**Bien, al parecer así acaba todo… niños… nunca gasten chakra de mas….**_

Lentamente sus ojos se fueron serrando y todo a su alrededor se hacía oscuro y borroso, solo logro escuchar un "Kakashi" antes de quedar completamente inconsciente…

**CONTINUARA…**

**esta bien esta bien, se que este capitulo es algo corto y tonto, pero es importante para la trama**

**mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que tenia mucha tarea, tarea que a mi parecer es completamente innesesaria, es decir ¿a quien le importa la historia de coca-cola? eso no me lo van a pedir en un curriculum, bueno... en fin, la nota es la nota que mas se puede hacer...**

**en cuanto a lo del fic... bueno pues, de este capitulo no espero mucho... aunque un comentario nunca esta de mas XD**

**a decir verdad no estoy muy inspirada para hacer este fic pero como ya lo empece tengo que terminarlo ¿no?**

**bueno bueno, aviso desde ya, que puede ser que el final no les guste **

**por esa razon acepto tomatasos y sugerencias**

**saludos y gracias por leer XD**


	4. una nueva oportunidad, que asi sea

**Importante:**

**Hola, primero que nada quiero aclarar…. Tal y como ya les había dicho anteriormente… no tenia inspiración para seguir con este fic, así que por esa razón, decidí que este seria al ultimo capitulo, en serio, lamento mucho si el final no les gusta, pero… o era este final alternativo o… eliminar la historia, así que preferí esta primera opción, se los repito, disculpen si no les gusta el final, pero no tenia de otra… ya aclarado eso…. Espero que les guste…**

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Nunca sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes **

**Capitulo**** final: una nueva oportunidad, que así sea **

-¿ah? ¿Qué? ¿d-donde estoy? – Kakashi Hatake abría los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz - ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – De pronto lo recordó, las imágenes de la batalla le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, abrió los ojos de golpe finalmente – ¡¿Sakura? – fue los primero que pudo articular, intento moverse pero no pudo, se sentía adolorido y cansado, ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?, comenzó a preocuparse, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que había sucedido, el sonido de una puerta al abrirse llamo su atención, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, se asombro al reconocer a la persona que recién había entrado en aquella habitación - ¿Tsunade-sama?

-vaya, veo que al fin as despertado – decía la rubia sonriendo mientras colocaba una bandeja con medicamentos en una mesita pequeña a un lado de la camilla

-¿pero que es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió?... – preguntaba desesperado, al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse, con un poco de dificultad – Sa-Sakura, ¿Dónde esta ella, esta bien? ¿Qué paso con los dem…

-oye, oye, tranquilo ¿si? Acabas de despertar de un coma, ¿y lo primero que haces es molerme a preguntas? Entiendo que estés confundido, ja, después de todo ¿Cómo no estarlo? Pero tranquilo, todo y todos están bien ¿de acuerdo? Cálmate – el peliplata se quedo callado por un momento, con la mirada perdida en algún puto de la nada, trataba de organizar todos sus recuerdos junto con la información reciente… un momento….

-¿estado de coma? – pregunto entre asombrado y confundido

-ajam – contestaba simplemente la rubia, desde la puerta, parecía estar dándole instrucciones a una enfermera que pasaba por el pasillo, la cual después de un momento asintió con la cabeza y se retiro, Kakashi se pasó una mano por la siempre desordenada cabellera, mientras veía a la hokage serrar la puerta y acercarse a la mesita donde estaban los medicamentos

-¿Cuántos días?

-cuatro – respondió secamente la rubia mientras preparaba una inyección, de pronto detuvo lo que hacia y dirigió su mirada al jounin – a decir verdad ya me tenias preocupada ¿sabes? – el peliplata solo la miro algo extrañado, en ese momento se escucho un toqueteo en la puerta, la rubia sonrío y se acerco hasta la susodicha – y no era la única… - dijo al tiempo que abría lentamente la puerta, dejando ver del otro lado al ahora alegre grupo de ninkens, Kakashi abrió los ojos como platos – ellos también comenzaban a extrañarte… - el grupo de perros, corrió y se abalanzaron sobre su amo con alegría, algunos incluso se subieron a la camilla junto a él

-chicos – decía el peliplata feliz de ver a sus canes de nuevo, mientras los acariciaba, su semblante decayó un poco al notar los múltiples parches y vendas en los cuerpos de estos – chicos… lo siento mucho…. Yo no…. Perdónenme – decía cabizbajo con los ojos serrados y el seño levemente fruncido

-aaaa, no tienes por que disculparte

-cualquiera se equivoca

-no importa todo salio bien

-guauf

-¿no, no están molestos conmigo? – pregunto levantando la vista

-¿y por que estarlo?

-por, mi culpa la misión fracaso y… yo… no debí separarlos… yo…

-Kakashi – comenzaba pakkun interrumpiéndolo – ya te lo dije: cualquiera se equivoca… - eran ninjas, si, sabían hablar, también, controlaban el chakra ¿y que? Seguían siendo perros y como tales, seguían teniendo ese amor incondicional de una mascota fiel a su amo, Kakashi sonrío con alivio mientras acariciaba algunas cabezas

-gracias chicos – ese "tierno" momento se vio interrumpido por dos carraspeos de garganta, el peliplata levanto la vista para encontrarse con la rubia, quien tenia una inyección en la mano, lista para ser insertada

-ellos están aquí desde hace cuatro días esperando a que despertaras, no se fueron ni por un solo momento – decía, mientras limpiaba el brazo del jounin con un algodón empapado con alcohol

-¿exactamente, donde estoy? – pregunto, observando detenidamente al su alrededor, extrañamente le parecía familiar…

-en el hospital de konoha – en efecto

-¿y como llegue aquí? – el peliplata ahora sostenía un algodón contra su brazo recién inyectado

-pues, me sentía un poco insegura durante su misión, así que envié refuerzos un poco después de que shizune me lo recomendara, suerte que así fue…. Si no los hubiese mandado… quien sabe que hubiese sucedido – al escuchar eso el peliplata bajo la vista hasta el piso "_¿Cómo pude haber sido tan incompetente?" _

-¿y que sucedió con los demás? – pregunto aun cabizbajo

-creo que yo puedo responder a eso – la voz de Yamato se hacia presente en el lugar, Kakashi desvió su mirada hasta la puerta

-Yamato, Sai, Naruto – relajo los hombros con alivio – que gusto verlos otra vez ¿están bien?

-jaja, vivitos y coleando, sensei, de veras – decía Naruto con su habitual entusiasmo, con el pulgar en alto y una enorme sonrisa, cielos, juntarse con Gai en seri trae sus consecuencias

-que gusto – dijo, pero no pensó lo mismo, al notar ventajes en sus cuerpos también - y…. ¿bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

-vera – comenzaba el castaño – tal y como usted había dicho… los ninjas de esa aldea eran fuertes, no había que subestimarlos, al parecer sabían de nuestros planes y tramaron algo…

-curiosamente, solo nos robaron nuestros radio comunicadores en una pelea que tuvimos cuerpo a cuerpo, luego de eso huyeron – continuo Sai

-les pateamos el trasero, de veras – interrumpía el rubio, a los que los demás solo le miraron de manera acecina, el ojiazul solo se encogió de hombros apenado – bueno, esta bien, quizás si necesitábamos un poco de ayuda – dijo de mala gana

-en efecto – apoyo el castaño – luego de eso volvieron y nos dieron algo de pelea ruda

-¿algo? – Interrumpió Sai – si no hubiesen llegado los refuerzos, hubiéramos perdido

-si como sea, luego intentamos reunirnos con los ninkens… pero ellos no parecían tan concentrados en nosotros….

-seguían su rastro – decía Naruto apuntando a su sensei

-fue así como nos guiaron hasta aquella cueva, donde los encontramos a Sakura y a usted, ambos inconcientes – decía Sai, mientras que algunos de los canes inflaban el pecho con orgullo por haber cooperado

-al parecer también tuvieron contratiempos ¿no? – preguntaba Yamato, el peliplata solo pestaño varias veces para salir de su shock, ahora que sabia que había sucedido, lo entendía todo, sin duda los enemigos siguieron un plan muy bien trazado

-a pues, Sakura y yo… un momento… Sakura, ¿Dónde esta ella? ¿Está bien?

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo, ¿Qué no puedes estar un minuto sin preguntar? – la quinta suspiro con resignación – Sakura esta bien, seguramente esta descansando en este momento…

-¿Dónde esta? – pregunto con tono fuerte y claro

-calma, calma – colocaba las manos en frente de si

-¿Dónde esta? – volvió a preguntar mas fuerte que antes

-en la habitación 23

-perfecto – el ninja no lo pensó dos veces, de un salto se puso de pie, con la clara intención de ir directamente a ver a la kunoichi, mala idea, un fuerte y agudo dolor llego desde su pierna – aaaaajjj – se quejo de dolor, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de nuevo en su camilla, casi aplastando a uno de sus canes

-tarado, ¿pero que haces? – Los regañaba Tsunade golpeándolo con un periódico enrollado en la cabeza – no puedes levantarte así nada mas, tienes una pierna rota

-¿un pierna rota? – Mas por instinto que por comprobación, Hatake bajo su vista hasta la susodicha extremidad, efectivamente, su pierna izquierda estaba cuidadosamente vendada hasta la rodilla - ¿pero como? – en eso recordó el dolor que le había dado en la cueva…

-al parecer, prestaste tanta atención a la salud de los demás, que no te diste cuenta de tu propio daño – analizaba el castaño

-exacto, fuiste… un… completo… cabezota….- Tsunade continuaba golpeándolo con el papel enrollado, a medida que decía cada palabra – estuviste a punto de morir, por haber gastado casi todo tu chakra ¿tienes idea de lo serio que es eso? Ja, al parecer no ¿y sabes que? – decía con tono amenazante – por eso yo… - alzo el puño en alto, Kakashi serró los ojos esperando el impacto, uno que nunca llego por cierto, pero a cambio de eso, lo que paso a continuación lo dejo aun mas en estado de shock, Tsunade lo abrazaba, los demás solo cruzaron miradas sin mover la cabeza – por eso yo te debo una – se separo de él, pero aun lo tomaba por los hombros – gracias por cuidar a mi pequeña – decía con una sonrisa, de esas que naturalmente espantarían a cualquiera… pero en esta ocasión… la sonrisa, no era forzada

-a si, si, jeje claro – decía el enmascarado, rascándose la nuca y sonriendo torpemente

-Kakashi-sensei, tome – decía Naruto al tiempo que le extendía un par de muletas – las necesitara

-gracias – dijo, tomando las muletas y poniéndose de pie con un poco de ayuda – ahora debo ver a Sakura – dicho esto se encamino a paso lento pero seguro hasta la puerta, con un claro rumbo a la habitación 23, no sin antes girar y ver a sus amigos por ultima vez, quienes obligados, hacían fila sin querer, para recibir cada quien su respectiva inyección, una sonrisa se poso tras la mascara, estaba nuevamente en casa – gracias… por todo – los demás no dijeron nada, solo sonrieron, asintieron con la cabeza y levantaron pulgares entusiasmados… respectivamente.

_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_

Trago saliva pesadamente, miles de preguntas surcaban su mente en aquel momento, pero ninguna seria respondida hasta no cruzar la puerta en frente de él, la cual tenía un enorme número 23 dibujado en el centro, no estaba completamente preparado para lo que vería tras aquel rectángulo de madera, pero tenia que reunir la fuerza necesaria para pasar, así que serró los ojos y sin mas puso su mano en el picaporte y lo giro lentamente hasta escuchar el "click" , abrió la puerta por completo y…

-¿Sakura? – su voz izo eco en la habitación, al no recibir respuesta abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una camilla ocupada por alguien cubierto de sabanas blancas por completo - ¿Sakura? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez acercándose un poco, y tomando asiento en una silla pequeña a un lado de la camilla, aun sin respuestas, el peliplata respiro hondo _"¿acaso esta tan débil que esta inconciente?" _pensó un tanto triste, decidió hablar ahora que podía – Sakura, yo… si estas escuchando yo… solo quiero decirte que… lo siento mucho, la verdad… - comenzaba su melancólico monologo, sin saber que era escuchado por una persona desde el pasillo tras la puerta – hice lo que pude para ayudarte y… solo espero que no haya sido en vano, je… porque ya sabes… tenemos una cita pendiente, ¿lo recuerdas?... – se paso una mano por la desordenada melena, tomo aire y continuo – no, no puedes estar así… tienes que levantarte, hace un muy bonito día allá afuera ¿sabes?… - dijo mirando hacia la ventana - solo espero que… no estés enojada conmigo - , bajo nuevamente la vista, un silencio abrumador inundo el lugar por un momento, se armo de valor para decir algo, abrió la boca… pero ninguna palabra salio, exhaló pesadamente ¿Qué caso tenia? De todos modos, seguramente ella no lo escuchaba… se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para salir del lugar, giro el picaporte, abrió la puerta y… sus ojos casi se saben de su orbita al ver a Sakura, ahí, delante de él, mirándolo fijamente…

-hola, sensei – decía apenada al tiempo que acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja

-Sakura – el peliplata aun no salía de su asombro, mucho menos logro serenarse, al sentir el cuerpo de la kunoichi sobre el suyo, lo abrazaba, y con fuerza – eh… ¿Sakura?

-yo nunca me enojaría con usted Kakashi-sensei – dijo con algunas lagrimas de felicidad, separándose levemente del ninja para poder mirarlo a los ojos – no después de lo que ha pasado, Tsunade-sama me lo explico todo, Cómo estuvo a punto de perder su vida, tratando de salvar la mía

-a bueno yo… je je – se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo

-gracias, sensei – decía al tiempo que se aferraba nuevamente contra el ninja, pero este perdió el equilibrio debido al peso de mas y ambos cayeron al suelo haciendo un poco de ruido, pero fue suficiente para despertar a la persona que hasta ahora se encontraba acostada en la cama cubierto de sabanas hasta la cabeza, la cual se incorporo hasta quedar sentada y se masajeo los ojos un poco con el dorso de la mano antes de mirar fijamente a la pareja en el suelo

-baya, baya – decía con asombro y con tono picaron - ¿Qué no deberían estar en un lugar mas… no se, PRIVADO para hacer eso? – pregunto al verlos a ambos en esa posición tan "comprometedora" uno encima del otro, ante aquel comentario Sakura se puso mas roja que un tomate y se puso de pie enseguida

-deja esos pensamientos pervertidos Jiraiya – los regañaba Kakashi al tiempo que se incorporaba nuevamente – solo nos saludábamos – termino, sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa

-si claro, como digas ¿y cada vez que se "saludan" hacen "eso"? – insinuó, a lo que el copy-ninja solo le dedico una mirada acecina, el sannin solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo

-déjelo, no importa – decía Sakura mirando hacia otro lado para esconder su rubor

-¿y que hay con los de la cita? – pregunto el sabio pervertido, a lo que el peliplata abrió los ojos con asombro

-¿estabas escuchando? ¿Qué no estabas dormido? – decía con llamas en los ojos

-bueno, jeje, nunca se sabe quien pueda entrar en tu habitación, tienes que estar alerta ¿no? Jeje – se defendía nervioso con los ojos serrados y una enorme gota anime bajando por su sien, el poseedor del sharingan estaba más que furioso, pero una mano que se poso en su hombro lo calmo de golpe, se giro, para encontrarse con la pelirrosa que lo miraba sonriente

-mejor salgamos de aquí, hace un muy bonito día allá afuera ¿sabe? – el peliplata permaneció inexpresivo, pero luego lo entendió

-¿también estabas escuchando? – pregunto con una ceja enarcada, la sonrisa en la cara de la kunoichi desapareció de golpe al tiempo que abría los ojos como platos _**"chaaaaaaa, metí la plata"**_

-jejeje, bueno nunca se sabe quien pueda entrar en la habitación de los demás ¿no? Hay que estar preparados jejejeje – se defendía de la misma forma que Jiraiya, tocando continuamente la punta de sus dedos como lo haría la novia de Naruto, a lo que al peliplata solo le bajaba una enorme gota por la sien el estilo anime - ¿y… bien? – Decía recobrando de nuevo la compostura - ¿Qué hay del ramen que me prometió? – Kakashi estaba más asombrado que antes

-eso significa que… ¿recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió hace tres días?

-solo algunas cosas, pero creo que fue suficiente – dijo tomando la mano del peliplata y dedicándole aun hermosa sonrisa, en ese momento una única frase surcaba la mente de ambos "Sakura, yo… yo te quiero" ese único recuerdo izo aparecer una sonrisa tras la mascara, la cual se dejo adivinar por el ojito feliz que lo delataba siempre, pero que era mas que suficiente – yo… yo también lo quiero… Kakashi – dijo en un susurro, abalanzándose de nuevo encima del sonriente copy-ninja, a lo que Jiraiya solo permanecía con una expresión de completa confusión, pero luego una idea cruzó su mente, haciendo aparecer una pervertida sonrisa en el rostro al entender la situación, pero el "romántico" momento se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose de golpe y un emocionado rubio apareciendo tras esta

-¿alguien dijo ramen? – pregunto con una zorruna sonrisa estampada en el rostro, a Kakashi, Sakura y Jiraiya les bajaba una gota por detrás de la cabeza

-a pues… a decir verdad yo invite a Sakura a…

-CAPITAN YAMATO, SAI, KAKASHI SENSEI NOS INVITO A COMER RAMEN – grito a todo pulmón a lo que los otros dos junto con los perros aparecieron en un santiamén

-pero yo solo invite…

-se lo advierto desde ahora Kakashi sensei, no eh comido bien en días, así que espero que tenga bastante dinero – decía Naruto frotándose las manos y "relamiéndose los bigotes" , Kakashi solo se dejo caer sobre si mismo, exhalando con pesadez

-ya que… - dijo rindiéndose

-y luego de eso tu y yo tendremos un reto, mi eterno rival – Kakashi abrió los ojos de golpe

-esa voz… - levanto la vista _"ese pulgar en alto, esa sonrisa, esas cejas, esas mayas…" _- ¿Gai?

-jajaja si, así es – dijo la bestia verde al tiempo que corría hasta Kakashi y lo abrazaba con fuerza contra si – oh, estaba tan preocupado por ti – decía dramáticamente con cascaditas de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y la nariz mocosa

-ah, Gai, no puedo respirar…

-aaaaaa, ¿no es tierno? – decía con sarcasmo azuma, que entraba en la habitación con kutenai, tomados de la mano, baya que era una habitación grande

-hola chicos – saludaba el copy-ninja con un hilillo de voz, debido a la presión que seguía ejerciendo el pelinegro

-ya Gai sensei, ya puede soltarlo – lo tranquilizaba Sakura

-y… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntaba Kakashi con una mano en el pecho una vez liberado de la bestia, refiriéndose a los recién llegados

-¿y así nos saludas? ¿Ni siquiera un "¿como están?"? – se quejaba Azuma

-los rumores de que al fin despertaste, se expanden rápido por la ciudad – informo la de ojos rojos

-baya, ¿tan importante y popular soy? – reía con sarcasmo el peliplata

-eso parase

-bueno, bueno, estamos completos, final feliz, QUE BUENO, ahora no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos por ese ramen, tengo hambre – se quejaba el rubio

-y luego tendremos ese reto mi eterno rival, no lo olvides…

Kakashi estaba feliz de ver a todos sus amigos reunidos, estaba feliz de tener una segunda oportunidad, y no precisamente la oportunidad de vivir, sino la oportunidad de estar con la chica que amaba, miro a su alrededor apreciando y disfrutando cada mínimo detalle todos reían y estaban contentos, unidos, completos, la vida simplemente era hermosa, sonrío tras la mascara y respiro profundo, estaba en casa… y sin duda haría cualquier cosa, y lo disfrutaría… porque había aprendido una valiosa lección… "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" y no iba a esperar perderlo, para poder apreciarlo, no, ya no mas, tomo la mano de Sakura y la miro tiernamente a los ojos… ahora tenia todo una vida que disfrutar, miro nuevamente a sus compañeros y…

-que así sea…

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Espero que les haya gustado, de todos modos… muchas gracias por leer, y les agradecería que me hagan saber su opinión dejando un comentario ¿saben? Nunca esta de mas, además no soy adivina jmm XD**


End file.
